Polianthes Tuberosa
by UbiquitousTime
Summary: Aurelia Chevalier is best friends with the Marauders, Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas, but they're hiding a  couple  dirty little secrets. - Time-travel fic - JP/LE SB/OC RL/DM OC/MM FL/AL - Marauder Era - T to be safe, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay. So I've said this in an author's note in the back, but I felt the need to say this up front, too. I'm re-writing Polianthes Tuberosa and it's going through some majorly minor changes. Just saying. (as of 9.11.11)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own; JKR does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Aurelia," a man spoke.

"Oui?" replied said girl, Aurelia.

"It is nearing your d'anniversaire," he drawled, "you should be receiving letters from Beauxbâtons and Hogwarts soon."

"Je suis en effet," she said with the same amount of lazy arrogance in her tone, speaking in French unconsciously.

"I want you to enter Beauxbâtons with your sisters."

"But Père! I want to go to Hogwarts!" her voice changed suddenly, becoming one of urgency.

"Aurelia!" her father thundered, "you do not talk back when I make decisions for you! You are going to Beauxbâtons, whether you like it or not."

"Honestly, Lia, Beauxbâtons n'est pas that bad," piped up a blonde-headed girl who looked to be about fifteen.

The curly-haired, emerald-eyed girl drooped.

"Yes, father," she murmured.

He smiled at her.

"C'est marveilleux," he told her.

Aurelia, or Lia, as her sister had called her, nodded dully.

"I'm sure it is c'est magnifique, Père," she intoned.

"Excusez-moi," she continued, "may I be excused, Mère?

"Yes, Lia."

Lia pushed her chair back and retreated away from the dining hall.

Her gait was sure and steady, smooth and silent. She walked up the her room, collapsing onto the large circular bed.

A couple of fidgets later, she lay spread-eagle on her back, in the middle of the mattress.

She was Aurelia Artemis Chevalier, pureblood witch.

Her ink-black curls fanned out around her head, giving her a mane.

Neon eyes bore holes into the ceiling, as the girl huffed.

"I can't believe him," she muttered to herself, "the nerve of him! I want to go to Hogwarts, not Beauxbâtons, and he forbids me! Who is he to forbid me from going to a certain school? And he claims to be on the side of the Light? Is he trying to make me think he's a Dark wizard?"

A tap on the door announced the arrival of someone.

"Come in," she sighed.

The door opened, and three identical girls walked in. All had platinum blonde curls and slate-gray eyes. The only difference was their clothing.

"Lia," began one, "we promise Beauxbâtons isn't that bad."

"I know, Elli, but I wanted to go to Hogwarts with Tate and Earl," moaned Lia.

The one called Elli sighed. She was the one wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a charcoal jumper.

"Sorry, dear, we tried to change his mind, but Père isn't giving in," sighed another, wearing a t-shirt and capris.

"Eva, Elli, Thalia, it's alright. I promise. I just... I just need some time to myself, she sighed."

They cast another glance at her as they walked out the door, before shutting it and leaving Lia to her own.

* * *

><p>"Aurelia," a woman who looked like an older version of Aurelia but with mercury eyes called.<p>

"Oui, Mère," replied Aurelia lazily.

"You leave for Beauxbâtons tomorrow. We're going to Diagon Alley for supplies," reprimanded Lia's mother.

She nodded.

Half an hour later, Aurelia was wandering the streets of Diagon Alley with a small pouch full of galleons and two pieces of parchment in her hand. The first one said:

_l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_

_Directrice: Olympe Maxime_

_Chere Madame Chevalier,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. S'il vous plaît trouver ci-joint une liste de tous les livres et le matériel nécessaires. Mandat commence le Septembre 1. Nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard en Juillet 31._

_Cordialament,_

_Nichola Faivre_

The second one said:

_l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_

_UNIFORME:_

_1 - Trois séries de plaine robes travail au noir_

_2 - Celui indiqué chapeau noir_

_3 - Une paire de gants de protection (dragon cacher ou similaire)_

_4 - Un manteau d'hiver (noir, avec des attaches d'argent)_

_S'il vous plaît noter que tous les vêtements élève doit effectuer les balises de nom._

_Les livres de cours_

_Tous les étudiants devraient avoir une copie de chacun des éléments suivants:_

_Le Standard Book des Sorts (Grade 1) par Miranda Goshawk_

_Une Histoire de la Magie par Bathilda Bagshot_

_Théorie magique par Adalbert waffling_

_Un Guide du débutant pour la Transfiguration par Switch Emeric_

_Mille herbes magiques et champignons par Phyllida Spore_

_Brouillons magiques et potions par Arsenius Jigger_

_Animaux Fantastiques Où les trouver par Newt Scamander_

_Les forces des ténèbres: Un guide d'auto-protection par Quentin Trimble_

_AUTRES ÉQUIPEMENTS:_

_1 baguette_

_1 chaudron (étain, taille standard 2)_

_1 verre de définir ou fioles de cristal_

_1 télescope_

_Une échelle en laiton mis en_

_Les étudiants peuvent également apporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud._

_PARENTS ON RAPPELLE QUE LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES NE SONT PAS ADMIS LEURS BALAIS PROPRES._

Her parents had dropped her off here, saying that they would meet her at Nereus Kettletoft's wand shop in three hours.

She turned into Twilfit & Tattings. A ring signaled to the shop that a new customer had walked in.

A witch in stylish robes immediately bustled to the front of the shop, and saw Aurelia.

"Lia," she smiled warmly, "it's time for you to go to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"No," she replied dully.

The witch's smiled faded.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Père is sending me to Beauxbâtons instead," she assured the witch.

The witch brightened again.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what Beauxbâtons wants for it's students," confessed the witch.

"Same thing as Hogwarts. Three sets of work robes, a hat, gloves, and a cloak."

"Oh, well then. Step up here, dear, and we'll have your clothes in just a moment."

Aurelia stood still obediently as the tape measure began measuring her. The witch, who's nametag read "Marnie" tittered about, pulling various robes off of racks, frowning, and putting them back.

At last, she pulled one out that she deemed good. She magicked it onto Aurelia's body, and Aurelia's robes fell to the floor.

With another flick of her wand, Marnie adjusted the robes.

They were soon perfectly tailored to fit Lia's body, and even in black robes, she managed to look dignified.

The robes were duplicated three times, a hat, cloak, and dragon hide gloves were found, and twenty galleons later, Aurelia popped out of Twilfit & Tattings. She held a tiny package the size of her palm that held four sets of tailored black robes, a pointed hat, a winter cloak with silver fastenings, and a pair of shiny dragon hide gloves.

The next stop Aurelia made was a trip to Flourish and Blotts. She purchased a copy of each book on her supply list - making sure they were in French, before popping out that shop as well. Fifty galleons this time.

She looked at the time - 1:54, she had another hour and a half at least.

She looked at her list - she needed potions stuff, a telescope, and her wand.

Aurelia decided to stop by the apothecary first.

While in there, she bought the cauldron, a set of diamond phials, a set of brass scales, and a potions kit. 17 galleons this time.

Wandering through the stores until she found a telescope, she proceeded to buy one for five galleons.

There was an hour to spare.

She stopped by Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and bought herself a great eagle owl she decided to call Teddy.

Her hands were getting full, what with four fist-sized packages and a giant owl cage, so she stopped by the latest store and bought a dragon-hide slouch bag.

She stuffed the packages in the bag, and simply held Teddy's cage in her hands.

"I suppose I'll just use the bag to carry my books when I get to school..." she mused quietly.

After popping into Scribbulus Writing Implements for brand-new quills, parchment, and ink, she still had half an hour left to spare.

Aurelia strolled along to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, bought herself an ice cream cone, and then walked to Nereus Kettletoft's shop.

Just in time, too, because she had been in the shop for all of five seconds before her mother came in.

"Mère," she greeted distantly.

Her mother nodded.

"Kettletoft," trilled the woman.

Almost immediately, a man with a graying, balding head and large blue eyes appeared.

"Yes, Madame Chevalier?"

"My daughter needs to get a wand," she told him.

He nodded jerkily before turning to Aurelia.

"Wand arm?"

Aurelia held out her right hand.

Another tape measure began measuring. A moment later, it dropped to the floor.

"It will be two hours, Madam Chevalier."

"Fine. We will wait," Aurelia's mother said primly.

And they waited.

Exactly two hours, one minute, and thirty-two seconds, Nereus appeared again.

He held out the wand for Aurelia, who grasped it and immediately felt a sense of warmth fill her body.

She pointed it at an object and murmured Bombarda in her brain.

The box exploded.

She grinned.

"It's perfect," she said, "thank you very much!"

"N-no problem, dear," smiled Nereus, "that'll be seventy galleons, please."

She fished seventy galleons out the pouch, and left the store with her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As for the French, I just ran the Hogwarts Letter through Google Translate, so I'm not expecting it to be very accurate. ^^ Most of the other French should be self-explanatory. 'd'anneversaire' means birthday, etc etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so I've finished chapter two. Just so you know, this version of _Polianthes Tuberosa_ is going to be entirely different.

You know. Just a heads up, in case you hadn't already figured it out. (9.12.11)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own; JKR does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Aurelia sat on a soft charcoal-colored carpet.

In front of her lay an open trunk, half-filled with books, quills, and sheets of parchment.

Clothes and books and brushes and towels were strewn all around her.

She gazed into nothingness. Her chartreuse eyes glazed over, but her posture was stiff and perfect.

Aria pushed the door of her daughter's room open.

"Aurelia," her voice cold as ice and twice as sharp, "you have an hour to pack everything up, clean your room, and get yourself cleaned up for dinner. I will be back in forty-five minutes. Do hurry."

"Yes, Mère," responded Aurelia automatically, not registering anything her mother had actually said.

Aria Chevalier, nèe Black, nodded stiffly. She turned on her heel and elegantly strode out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

Aurelia waited a moment, making sure no one was by her door. She pulled her wand out of her butt pocket - immediately remembering Mad-Eye and Harry- and pointed it at the door.

"_Arcanus, at mihi non_," she whispered the two spells in quick succession.

The twin beams of white light intertwined as they flew towards the door, but instead of crashing against it, they melted into it.

A calm, serene smile graced her features.

Finally, she had peace! She had quiet! She had _privacy_.

She danced a little, before stopping abruptly and throwing up a host of spells and wards that deadened any sort of eavesdropping or peeping that may have been happening.

Aurelia swept her wand in a huge motion over the expanse of her room, muttering a spell, and objects flew around.

Eventually, every thing came to a halt - a place for everything, and everything in it's place.

She re-packed her half-packed trunk, filling it to the brim with things she thought she would need.

A broom, too.

First years weren't allowed brooms, technically.

But she shrunk it to the size of her pinkie finger, and it looked like a small keychain.

Aurelia grinned fondly.

_"N-Nia! DID YOU JUST SHRINK A BROOM?" exploded Harry._

_Nia grinned._

_"I did," she responded._

_"NIA, YOU'RE BREAKING THE BROOMSTICK CODE OF CONDUCT," he gaped, "you - I - just - shrunk - disrepecting -"_

_Harry didn't finish the sentence before passing out. Ron looked just about ready to faint as well._

_Nia and Hermione exchanged a glance, before bursting into giggles._

Speaking of Hermione, Lia wondered what was going on with her.

Aurelia hated thinking about time.

Because she was time. Sort of. She was a paradox, a time paradox.

She hated thinking about paradoxes in general.

She wasn't in her own time anymore, but how can two times coexist at once?

How can _she_ 'exist' in more than one time?

Is she still in her own time? Or does she only live here? And if she did only live here, what happened to Nia? She was Aurelia now, Xenia was gone.

She grimaced, deciding she rather wouldn't think about it.

Aurelia looked at the clock on her wall. It read 6:42 PM.

_'Oh, shoot!' _ thought Aurelia. She hastily dropped her wards, stuffed her wand back into her pocket, and pretended to fold one last garment before putting it into her trunk.

Aria walked in on Aurelia folding the shirt.

"Aurelia, I told you I -" she cut herself off, seeing the now-clean room.

She sneered.

"Get ready for dinner," she called over her shoulder as she left.

Lia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mère," she grumbled.

Aria whirled around.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she said sharply.

"Nothing, Mère," Aurelia said with false sweetness, "I'll be down in just a moment."

Her mother nodded, before really leaving this time.

Aurelia stumbled over to her closet - a huge room the size of Ginny's room at the Burrow - and deftly plucked a dress off a rack.

It was the night before school - tradition had it that the Chevaliers threw an 'End of Summer Gala' for lots and lots of guests.

And as such, the Chevalier parents had their children well prepared.

The dress was muggle-style. Rather than wear dress robes, Lord and Lady Chevalier had opted for a muggle sundress. The top and hem were a solid black, while the rest was an ivory-white. A black-and-yellow floral design danced along the hem. She paired the dress with a pair of black suede ankle boots, and a classy up-do secured with yellow pins. Accessories ranged in color from black to white to yellow, but in the end, everything seemed to fit together.

Aurelia glided out of her room and into the sitting room, where her parents stood, waiting.

"You look wonderful, dear," her mother complimented.

Smiling brightly, Lia thanked her mother.

"We'll have marriage contracts for you in no time if you looked like that all the time," Adrien joked.

Aria and Adrien laughed, but none of the children did.

Marriage was a touchy subject.

None of them wanted an arranged marriage, but in pureblood society, arranged marriages was almost... compulsory.

Mandatory.

Shaking her head fiercely, Aurelia turned to look at her sisters.

Her brothers, she knew, would no doubt be wearing plain black tuxedo robes, hair slicked back nicely.

It was the same every year.

But she had never seen her sisters wear the same dress twice.

In fact, she had never even seen her _mother_ wear the same dress (and/or robes) twice, and her mother went to three parties a _week_.

Elli, Eva, and Thalia were, like Lia, wearing muggle-style dresses. Elli's was more traditional - an ivory top with a high-waisted black skirt.

Eva had an ivory dress with red poppies, while Thalia's had yellow-and-black floral design on ivory.

Of the four dresses of the girls, they all looked entirely different. Not one looked similar to the other, despite the slightly similar color schemes.

Aurelia marveled, of course, for a moment, how designers could take five colors and create seven hundred different combinations and designs to use them with.

And then they were called to the ballroom, and the party began.

* * *

><p>In a private corner of the ballroom, two boys with black hair stood. One was a jet-black, the other an ink-black. One had hazel eyes, one had grey eyes.<p>

One was a Potter, a blood traitor.

One was a Black, a blood traitor. (Yes. You heard right.)

Aurelia was dying to go talk to them, but she knew her mother would have her head for associating with a _Potter_ and that blood traitor Black boy.

So she settled for simply watching them intently, trying to find out what they were doing.

Soon though, she was drawn away from her self-assigned task to entertain the guests.

By the end of the night, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and she had exhausted all of her five-hundred sixty-three thousand four-hundred eighty-two answers.

When all the guests left, Lia slipped up to her room without a noise, and simply _Accio_'d off all of her clothes. Changing quickly into her pajamas, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She never noticed the shadow standing by her door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See the pictures in my profile, if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just want to say.** WOW. **This is _b-a-d_. _And_ it took forever to write! I started over a bajillion times, but I couldn't seem to get it right. Auffff. And is Lia turning into a Mary Sue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own; JKR does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

A very loud, very exaggerated pop woke up Lia.

She groaned, rolling over in her bed and covering her head with her pillow.

A tiny house-elf, not quite three feet in height, squirmed. The creature walked up to the girl in bed.

"Missus Lia must gets up now," it tittered, "Madam Chevalier is says so."

"He-ermi," the girl dragged out the name, "why do you listen to my mother?"

"She is my master, missus, Hermi is to listen to her master," explained the exasperated Hermi the House-Elf.

"We'll see about that," muttered the also-tiny eleven-year-old, so quietly that the elf missed it.

"Anyway," she continued aloud, "I'm up now, Hermi, tell Mère to relax, I'm up and everything will be taken care of."

The elf, wearing a knit tea-cozy the color of Aurelia's carpet, nodded and disapparated.

Aurelia grumbled nonsensical words under her breath while she showered and dressed, never stopping.

Just as she was about to pull a pair of shoes on, someone knocked on the door.

She crossed the room half-hopping, half-walking, attempting to both put her shoe on and get to the door while maintaining her dignity.

She flung it open, and came to see Thalia Athena Chevalier.

"Wonderful, Lia, you're ready. Come on, Mère is about to have a fit."

Lia snorted.

"She needs to just take a nice, long nap and get a fresh outlook on life," scoffed the young girl.

The elder's eye twinkled mischievously.

"Whatever - what is it that muggles say? Whatever floats your boat," she sing-songed, turning abruptly and walking away.

Lia, thoroughly confused, merely followed after her sister, still holding her TOMS in one hand.

As the two girls neared the spiraling staircase, Thalia stopped short.

"I- I have forgotten something," she murmured, "go down by yourself and tell Mère that I should be down in just a moment."

Thalia whirled away, a sea of flowing ice robes and steps muted my carpet.

Thalia had been acting very weird today, thought Lia.

But she shrugged and didn't think much of it.

Lia thought of waiting for her sister to come back, but after a minute or so, she merely thought, '_oh well_' and slid down the banisters of the staircases.

Her mother and father would be _so_ mad if they knew what she was doing, thought the newly-bonded-with-her-wand witch.

She slid off with a _shlick_ and landed neatly on her feet.

She lifted her head up and was met face-to-chest with Tristan Theodore Chevalier, heir to the Chevalier Family.

"Tris!" grinned the little girl, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Lili," responded the young man, a matching grin on his face.

He was the only one allowed to call her Lili.

And she was the only one allowed to call him anything but Tristan. (Or Tristan Theodore, but people only called him that when they were mad at him.) Often she called him Tris or Teddy, and it drove her parents insane.

"His name is _Tristan_," they would say, "and it would do you well, child, to call him such."

She ignored them, and continued to call him Tris.

In fact, the eagle owl she'd bought in Diagon Alley yesterday was named after him.

Teddy.

"Lili, this time tomorrow you'll be eating breakfast at Beauxbâtons! Are you excited?"

The little girl's smile turned upside-down. Her brother's did, too.

She unlocked her arms from around his neck and hopped down.

"No," she said, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Not at _all_," continued Lia, "I'm not excited at all! I want to go to Hogwarts, like Taytay and Earl."

"Does Tate know you call him Taytay?" asked Tris, the corners of his mouth beginning to turn upwards again.

"No!" she squeaked, "and don't tell him! I only call him Taytay when he's not around."

Tris laughed.

"Okay, but answer me this: why do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I just don't want to go to Beauxbâtons," whimpered the child.

"But Père already enrolled you in Beauxbâtons, didn't he?"

"Yes," the child's sullen look almost made the man's heart break for her.

He wasn't daft. He wasn't Dumbledore, but he was certainly _veryveryvery_ smart.

He saw the difference in his sister.

By herself, she was dark. She sagged, she drooped - she seemed to carry on her shoulders a burden of a million pounds.

Around others, she was lighter. But it was fake. It was forced - her eyes hid her emotions well, so did her body, but he just _knew_. She wasn't _really_ happy.

Around him, she was the child that she never was. She laughed and giggled and pouted and had a childhood.

Because even as a baby, she spent more time quietly contemplating something or the other that she could with the knowledge of a two-month-old, then sleeping or crying.

She was just... distant.

She never let anyone get too close to her - except for Tris himself, of course, but that's besides the point.

She had perfected a mask.

She had happy, sad, mad, annoyed, every other emotion out there.

But nothing was _real_.

It was all fake.

The only real emotion his sister had was - well, nothing.

The only reason for this, he had deduced, was that his sister wasn't actually his sister.

She knew something the rest of the world didn't.

Little did he know that his guess wasn't far from the truth - his sister _wasn't_ actually his sister, she _did_ know something the rest of the world didn't (actually, she knew a lot of things), but he was missing one key point.

_The fate of the whole wizarding population? It rested on her shoulders. And hers alone._

* * *

><p>Tris gave his sister a piggy-back ride all the way to the dining room. He put her down just outside the door.<p>

"So Père and Mère don't get mad," he explained. She nodded.

They each pulled one door open, and entered.

Aurelia immediately drifted to her seat on the left side of the table.

Set there, was a solid maroon envelope. Written across it, in elegant cursive, was her name.

_Aurelia Artemis Chevalier_.

It lay on it back, on Lia's plate.

Smooth to the touch, she flipped it over. It was sealed with wax, the Chevalier coat of arms pressed into it.

Lia was curious. And she knew everyone around her knew it. But common courtesy said she was not allowed to open it quite yet, and so she didn't.

She looked at her father -as he was master of the house, and the letter was no doubt about the Chevalier family- and nodded. He merely inclined his head slightly and went back to staring straight at Tris, who sat across from him, at the other end of the table.

Lia slid the envelope into a pocket in her robes, and sat quietly, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Presently, they did.

The seating filled up as usual.

Adrien sat at the head of the table.

Tris sat at the foot, or the other end.

Aria was the first seat on the right of her husband, but on a different side of the rectangular table.

Next to her sat Elli.

Across from Aria was Eva, and then Thalia sat next to Eva.

Lia sat on the left side, next to Thalia, facing an empty placemat where a guest would sit.

When everyone had arrived, Adrien murmured something quietly, and took the first bite of food.

After he swallowed, everybody else was allowed to begin eating.

Aurelia dug in to the scrumptious breakfast.

When she swallowed her last gulp of pumpkin juice, her father cleared his throat.

"I believe," he drawled lazily, "that, because Aurelia is our youngest, and she cannot spill the secret to anyone else because you already know, that her rite of passage can be made in front of this family."

A _huge_ grin lit up the faces of her siblings, while her mother and father wore matching smirks.

Lia merely sat there, staring at Adrien, confused.

Her father handed her a small box - about an inch-and-a-half on each side.

She flipped it open to reveal a beautiful platinum signet ring, engraved with the Chevalier coat of arms. She read her name, _Aurelia Artemis_, on the inner band.

Lia was, simply put, touched.

"Th-thank you," she whispered.

She looked around the table, surprised to see matching rings on all of her siblings' fingers.

"How did you -"

"They are charmed to not be visible to youngers, who have not yet had their right of passage, or made to look like something else," supplied Eva.

"This ring," Adrien said, staring Lia straight in the eye, "is a symbol that you are officially part of the Chevalier Family. It is also a portkey, should you ever be in harm's way. It will transfer you straight back to here, where you can seek help if needed."

Lia nodded.

"Furthermore," continued her mother, voice delicate as ice, "we feel that it is time to tell you that while it may not seem so, your father and I love you very much."

"We act like blood purists," her father took up, "but we, in fact, are not."

"It is to keep up image,"

"Because Voldemort would target us if we showed to be blood traitors."

"Since we have not officially declared ourselves Light or Dark,"

"Neither side has any right to attack us."

Aurelia's mouth hung open.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "And you're making me go to _Beauxbâtons_?"

Eva bit back a snort.

Elli whispered to Thalia, "Of course, that's what she gets out of that."

"Yes," sighed Adrien, "we are making you go to Beauxbâtons because we think it will be a better experience for you, to be surrounded by your sisters."

The girl sat quietly for a long minute, no doubt mulling over everything in her mind.

"So no more secrets in the house?"

"No more," agreed her mother, "because you're the youngest and you know everything now."

Lia's smile widened.

"That's wonderful! I can tell you everyth -" she began to say, before a strange look came over her face and she cut herself short.

"Well," she covered, trying to hide her mistake, "when are we leaving for Beauxbâtons, Mère?"

Her mother ignored the slip of the tongue, knowing there were some things you just didn't share with anyone - even your own family.

"In roughly an hour, so be ready."

And with that, the family of nine scattered.

* * *

><p>Lia clutched her mother's hand in her right, balancing the shrunken trunk in her left.<p>

With a silent pop, mother and daughter disappeared from Airefield Park, the Chevalier estate.

"Wait here," muttered the woman, before disappearing and reappearing a couple times in quick succession.

Soon enough, the four girls stood side by side, facing their mother.

"Now girls," said Aria in a low voice, "I want good reports this year, hear? And you Elli, Eva, Thalia: You three have got O.W.L.s this year, make sure you do well. Lia, just... just be Lia."

The girls nodded.

"And write me as soon as possible, darlings!"

The girls nodded.

Aria waved, turned on her heel, and disapparated.

The girls exchanged looks.

"Well," said Lia, a bit uneasy.

"Let's go."

And they walked towards the school, heads held high, noses turned up.

* * *

><p>Lia felt like a muggleborn in Hogwarts.<p>

She'd never been to Beauxbâtons.

Ever.

She didn't know anything about it, either.

Were there separate places - like houses?

Did Beauxbâtons have Quidditch?

What kind of classes were there?

Lia was torn out of her thoughts by a rough push from behind.

She whirled around, ready to yell at the culprit, but found herself unable to force herself too.

What she saw was a young boy with oxford blue _(black?)_ hair and pretty gold eyes.

He was a little taller than her - strong and lean, wearing solid black robes, and standing ramrod-straight.

"Désolé," he murmured, voice so quiet that Lia had to strain to hear it.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

And with that she turned back around.

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue, les nouveaux étudiants, à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Ici à Beauxbâtons, tout le monde parle français et en anglais, mais le français est préféré.<p>

En un instant, chacun d'entre vous sera donné une potion. Quand votre nom est appelé, vous êtes à venir à l'avant et de boire la potion. Ce n'est pas toxique, et nous ne cherchons pas à vous tuer. La potion est de déterminer quelle faction vous êtes po Votre faction est un élément clé dans votre processus de développement, en tant que votre faction est comme votre deuxième maison à Beauxbâtons - un peu comme les maisons de Hogwarts. Il ya des factions treize ans, nommé d'après les treize grands dieux grecs.

Les factions sont: Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Déméter, Héra, Hestia, Artémis, Athéna, Arès, Aphrodite, Apollon, Dionysos, et Héphaïstos. Certaines factions, comme Héra et Artémis, n'ont pas d'étudiants. Ceci peut être changé, bien sûr, si un de vous est mis à leur faction.

Et sans plus tarder, commençons."

The amount of new students, compared to Hogwarts, was much less than Aurelia would have thought.

She watched as a young girl (Arceneau, Adéle) with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes was put into the Demeter faction, to a warm round of applause from the students.

After Adéle came "Bergeron, Gilles" (Dionysus), "Bouvier, Cécile" (Aphrodite), and "Brassier, Léon" (Ares).

And then finally, "Chevalier, Aurelia".

Aurelia tightened her grip around the bottle of whispy liquid that wasn't quite liquid, solid, or gas. It was like.. pensieve-stuff.

Rising gracefully from her spot on the floor, she picked an invisible spot of dust off her robes and swished the bottle expertly, before unstopping it and swallowing.

For a long moment, nothing happened.

Then she felt her entire body warm, and looked up to see a silver deer galloping in circles around her head.

She numbly walked over to the glowing silver table that had appeared next to Apollo.

And lost herself in thought.

* * *

><p>"Jacques, Isaac!"<p>

At the name, she burst out of her thoughts, and saw the blue-haired boy who had pushed her down his potion.

He disappeared into shadows, before reemerging in front of the Hades table.

He was welcomed by a handful of students - only four or five, total.

Lia's eyes followed Isaac all the way to his seat. She ate staring at him, confused.

The boy with the blue-black hair confused her.

He seemed to know who she was, yet he didn't know at the same time.

A young woman, a professor, with bronzey curls and eyes of the finest champagne approached Lia, effectively cutting off her view of Isaac.

"Mlle Chevalier?"

"Oui?"

"Si vous venez avec moi, vous allez avoir besoin de quitter un peu tôt parce que vous êtes une nouvelle faction. Et nous avons besoin de mettre en place des mots de passe à vos salles, et finaliser votre calendrier."

Lia nodded, swallowed her last bite of treacle tart and followed the woman out of the dining hall.

The woman gave her a quick tour of the school, pointing out several things along the way.

They passed through a corridor, up through many staircases, and emerged in front of a tower.

"This is- you speak English, yes?"

"I do."

"Oh, good. I'm not a native of France - I went to school at Hogwarts, actually."

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but my père sent me here instead."

"He is French?"

"Oui."

"Ah. ...Well! This is the home of the Artemis faction, also known as the Moontower, or the Lunetour. There is a section of the side that leads to a side balcony perfect for stargazing, or so they say. Personally, I've never been in, so I wouldn't know."

Lia nodded, slowly.

"Well, this here is your portrait - say hi, Lotte!"

"Hello, I'm Charlotte, but everybody who comes by calls me Lotte. I'm the keeper of Lunetour, and you have to set a password and get it right to go past."

"Nice to meet you, Lotte, I'm Aurelia, but you may call me Lia."

"I see you have met my dear Professor Auclair!"

"I have."

"That's all well and good, Lotte, and Miss Chevalier, but I must return to my rooms now. I bid you adieu, Lotte, and I shall see _you_ in class tomorrow."

Professor Auclair vanished, seemingly into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, yes, lots of French in this chapter. Don't worry, I'll define it.

As I'm sure you have figured out, Père and Mère mean Father and Mother, respectively.

_Désolé_ means 'sorry'

_Ce n'est pas grave_ means 'it's alright.'

That giant blurb is: _Welcome, new students, to Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic. Here at Beauxbâtons, everyone speaks both French and English, but French is preferred._

_In just a moment, each of you will be given a potion. When your name is called, you are to come up front and drink the potion. It's not poisonous, and we are not trying to kill you. The potion will determine which faction you are in. Your faction is a key part in your developmental process, as your faction is like your second home at Beauxbâtons - much like the Hogwarts Houses. There are thirteen factions, named after the thirteen major Greek gods._

_The factions are: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. Certain factions, such as Hera and Artemis, have no students. This can be changed, of course, if one of you is put in their faction._

_And without further ado, let us start._

_Mlle Chevalier?_ means 'Miss Chevalier?'

_Oui?_ means 'yes?'

_Si vous__venez avec moi__, vous __allez avoir besoin__de quitter__un peu tôt__parce que vous êtes__une nouvelle faction__. __Et nous avons besoin__de mettre en place__des mots de passe__à vos salles__, et __finaliser votre__calendrier. _means 'If you would come with me, you are going to need to leave a little early because you are a new faction. And we need to set up passwords to your rooms, and finalize your timetable.'

Reviews? If you do, ever, decide to favorite/alert (I don't know why. Ever. But _if_), please review, hm? Common courtesy. And for goodness sakes, do _not_ alert finished stories. Not that that's going to happen for a while. But just saying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** For the sake of my own peace of mind, the last chapter is dated 10.2.11.

Okay. For this chapter, I'm going to try writing in Aurelia's perspective. So here goes nothing. (Expects lots and lots and lots and lots of 'I', because I like the letter I. D)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own; JKR does. And I just finished the second Heroes of Olympus book, so, um, yeah. Lots of Percy Jackson-likenesses. That belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>"I hate when she does that," grumbled Lotte - who Aurelia finally got a good look at.<p>

She sat in a room with a fireplace, surrounded by lots of armchairs. The girl herself looked to about 8, 9 years old, with darkdark hair and even darker eyes.

"Do you ever get... lonely, all by yourself in the portrait?" questioned a curious eleven-year-old.

"Not really, if I do get lonely, I can always visit someone else."

Black curls swished as Lia nodded.

"I need to set a password, don't I?"

Lotte nodded this time.

"Well- can there be none?"

"I suppose there could be... but then I'd be able to let anyone in."

Aurelia sighed, frowning.

"Oh, this is hard!"

"How about something obvious, so that nobody will think to guess it?"

The child nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"I like that."

"How about a question?"

"Like... a riddle, perhaps?"

"Yes, like a riddle."

"Sounds great! Let's get started, then! First one..."

Lotte frowned in thought. Lia smothered a giggle, waiting patiently.

"For some I go fast, for others slow. To some, I'm an obsession. And relying on me is a well practiced lesson."

This time the roles were reversed, and Lia frowned in thought, while Lotte waited.

A triumphant grin broke out over the girl's aristocratic features.

"Time," she said surely.

Lotte nodded, and the hinges of her painting swung forward.

Lia waved a thanks behind her, before entering the room.

She abruptly stopped, shellshocked.

PAGE BREAK

It was almost like Hogwarts.

The walls were an almost battleship-gray stone, much like Hogwarts' own.

The tower itself was circular, with a small column rising from the middle, a fire roaring inside it.

It reminded Lia of a -what was it muggles called it?- a... a ski lodge!

The entire place was one cozy haven of monochromatic colors.

Cozy and monochromatic usually did not go together, did they?

But the Lunetour made it so.

Armchairs is shades of gray -ash, charcoal, slate, cadet!-, rugs made of smooth fabrics, pillows bursting at the seams with stuffing.

All if it in shades of gray, in silver, in black, in white.

The only splash of color in the room was the fire.

And Aurelia's eyes.

* * *

><p>Aurelia had found her dorm room.<p>

Or rather, one of the dorm rooms. She choose the one she felt the most comfortable in, finding her trunk there the moment she made up her mind.

She had also found many empty portraits.

When she woke up the next morning, it was by fierce whispering.

"She's like a little angel," said a woman's voice.

"Please, Aphrodite," snickered another, "looks can be deceiving."

"Doesn't mean I can't think she's cute," cooed the woman.

Lia blinked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Who's there?" she mumbled.

"Just us," the second voice responded helpfully.

"Oh, yes. 'us'," grumbled the girl, "very useful. Do you answer that when people ask what your name is? Oh yes, I'm just me."

She exhaled, before continuing.

"No, you don't. You respond by saying 'My name is so-and-so.' Not 'It's just me.'"

By this time she had her wand pointed at the portrait.

"Oooh, feisty," squealed a beautiful woman -Aphrodite?-, "I like her! Can I have her, Artemis?"

A voice called out from the center room.

"NO, YOU CANNOT HAVE MY STUDENT. YOU HAVE YOUR OWN."

"But mine are all vain and shallow," whined the goddess of love and beauty to the goddess of the hunt and the moon, "I have nobody like this girl."

"Yes, well, I only _have_ one student, 'Dite, so stop grumbling."

"Oh. It's you. Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, and the dove."

The woman -who didn't have a defined look as she kept changing as if she were morphing to fit Lia's vision of beauty- let out a very unladylike snort.

"Yes, it's me."

"And I'm going to suppose the voice from outside is Artemis."

"Yes."

"And he," she waved her free hand toward a different portrait, "is... Apollo?"

"You're smart."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Then I suppose I am."

"CHILDREN, CHILDREN! Can we talk in full sentences?"

"Shut up, Apollo," snorted Lia and Aphrodite together, "we'll talk in choppy sentences if we wish."

The two shared a look, before bursting into giggles.

The sun god looked between the two, California-surfer blonde hair tousled and sparkling blue eyes touched with confusion.

"Women!" he muttered, shaking his head, which only made Lia and Aphrodite laugh harder.

"Why are you in my room?" asked Lia, when her giggles had finally subsided, "and how did you get in here?"

Aphrodite winked.

"That, my dear, is for me to know, and for _you_ to never find out. But in the meantime, bring Apollo and I back to common room, would you?"

Lia nodded, "Let me change first."

She showered, dressed, brushed her hair, came out looking fresh and clean.

"ARTEMIS, ARE YOU SURE I CAN'T HAVE HER?"

"I'M SURE, 'DITE."

"CAN I HAVE HER?"

"APOLLO!" shrieked eleven voices.

"WHAT! HEY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Lia rolled her eyes, grabbed the two portraits, and descended to the common room.

She mindlessly conjured hooks and hung the portraits near the others - others, which had most definitely not been there yesterday.

"Did you just - what - aren't you a first year?"

Lia cursed in her head.

_Oh, crap_.

"I - my mother taught me," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The deities opened their mouths to argue, but thankfully Aphrodite spoke up.

"Are you one hundred percent _sure_ I can't have this girl, Artemis?"

"Aphrodite," the goddess' silver eyes -the color of the moon on a starlit night- flashed, "I am one hundred and _ten_ percent sure you can't have this girl."

The now-chestnut haired, chocolate-eyed goddess frowned.

"Not fair," she whined, "how come you never get any students, and then when you do she's really cool?"

"Because I'm really cool," was the reply.

"CHILDREN THESE DAYS."

Aurelia cocked an eyebrow, easing her way out, and almost making her way out.

She looked back for some reason, and she would have made it if she hadn't caught Hermes' eye.

An evil grin lit up his face.

"Hey," he said in a loud voice, "where are you going, kid?"

She stared straight at him, her voice laced with poisoned honey.

"Why, to breakfast, of course!"

And then she ran.

* * *

><p>Racing through the halls, she smacked straight into Isaac Jacques, a Hades child.<p>

"Oof," she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked, in perfect English.

"I'm fine. Are you? I just ran you over,"

"I'm fine. You're Mlle Chevalier, yeah?"

"Lia. But yes, that is me."

"Of the Artemis faction?"

"Yes, Mr. Hades."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. I hope to see you around."

And he walked off, black robes flying.

In fact, he could almost pass as Snape - just smaller and much, much, _much_ less greasy hair.

Lia stifled a giggle, before jogging to catch up to him and walking with him in a comfortable silence.

They entered the dining hall, and separated to their respective tables.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, this is mostly English, because I got too lazy to run anything through Google translate. Heh. At any rate, I know this chapter is terrible and the gods are probably completely out of character - but this is mostly how I've portrayed them.

So, for the record.

Zeus is super-strict, very mean. Ish.

Poseidon is laid-back, and easy going, and very chill.

Hades is just... Hades. (you know, got all that mysterious i-am-death going on)

Demeter and Aphrodite are silly.

Hera is like female Zeus, but a little more laid-back.

Hermes and Apollo are like Poseidon.

Artemis and Athena are serious, but can be fun.

Dionysus is chill.

Hephaestus doesn't make much of an appearance. Ever.

For the record, my favorite gods/goddesses are Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, and Athena.

Yeah. Anyone.

Read and review, yeah? Common courtesy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm beginning to doubt every word I write down.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own; JKR does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Astrict-looking, gray-haired professor weaved in and out of tables, handing out timetables to everyone.

Lia looked down on hers, frowning slightly.

The classes, mostly, were very similar to her Hogwarts classes.

DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic.

There were more classes - M&E, or Manners & Ettiquette.

And then there was an Alchemy class.

By the class, there was a small star and a sidenote.

_"This is not on the normal first-year course. Timetables are generated by a machine that decides which courses are right for you."_

She didn't mind the core classes, M&E she was hesitant about, and she was _excited_ for Alchemy.

Her schedule was mostly the same, with Alchemy and M&E switching on and off.

On Wednesdays, it looked like this:

_7:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Charms (Fortunat)_

_8:02 AM - 9:02 AM: Transfiguration (Levesque)_

_9:04 AM - 10:04 AM: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Kirouac)_

_10:06 AM - 11:06 AM: Potions (Auclair)_

_11:08 AM - 11:58 AM: Herbology (Leroux)_

_12:00 PM - 1:00 PM: Midday Meal_

_1:02 PM - 2:02 PM: History of Magic (Chilcott) _

_2:04 PM - 3:15 PM: Alchemy (Caddieux) / Manners & Ettiquette (Faivre)_

_11:00 PM - 1:00 AM: Astronomy (Valencia)_

On Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, it looked like this:

_7:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Charms_

_8:02 AM - 9:02 AM: Transfiguration_

_9:04 AM - 10:04 AM: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_10:06 AM - 11:06 AM: Potions_

_11:08 AM - 11:58 AM: Herbology_

_12:00 PM - 1:00 PM: Midday Meal_

_1:02 PM - 2:02 PM: History of Magic_

_2:04 PM - 3:15 PM: Alchemy / Manners & Ettiquette_

The only real difference day-today was the switch off between Alchemy and Manners & Ettiquette.

* * *

><p>She had two minutes to run from class to class, and always ended up using haste charms<p>

to get to class on time.

September and October passed mostly peacefully - except the first day of classes.

_Lia finished her meal, hurrying to the Charms classroom._

_She was a little late, and she saw the professor already beginning to speak._

_Pulling open the door, Lia stopped short._

_The professor looked at her kindly._

_"__Etes-vous__au mauvais endroit__, ma chère__?"_

_Eleven-year-old Lia frowned._

_"Non," she said slowly, "__Mon__calendrier de__dire__avec le professeur__Fortunat__Charms__."_

_The professor -Professor Fortunat- frowned._

_"__Vous êtes__la seconde. Eh bien__, venez __vous asseoir__. __N'hésitez pas à__poser des questions__, parce que c'est __une classe__NEWT__niveau et__nous allons__très vite__."_

_Lia nodded, before sitting down next to Isaac._

_As expected, she had little trouble accomplishing her work. She'd gone through this previously, and while she was in a new body with a new wand and a new magical core, she knew the basis of the charms and that made it all the easier._

_She ran into the same problem with the rest of her classes - and Isaac was in every last one._

_She befriended him. And she knew he, like her, was harboring a very large secret._

_But she didn't pry. Because some secrets were just not meant to be shared._

_In due time, perhaps._

Aurelia was sitting in the dining hall, platters and platters of delicious food in front of her.

She stared at a treacle tart. The corners of her mouth quirked.

_Harry._

She had grown, as Molly Weasley had so feared, to love Harry. She had loved him oh-so-much. Oh, how it had _hurt_ when she saw him so happy -so carefree- with Ginny. And he was happy - so it didn't matter if she wasn't.

Because she was _(hadbeen)_ Xenia Cosmos, and so many people didn't even know she existed -well, no one does, presumably, since she _Obliviate_'d herself out of everyone's heads- and she was the girl in the background - providing them with information, making sure they kept their grades up, making sure the trio ran smoothly.

There was the three of them - the face of Voldemort's killers. But there was actually four - without Xenia, they would've died a long time ago.

Hermione, the brains? Sure, she was logical, but Hermione's knowledge of purist behavior was limited.

But she was Aurelia, she was strong, she was _Xenia, you know, the behind-the-scenes?_

So she would die for Harry and Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and everyone else a million times over because they _deserved_ a chance at life, and she - well, she was just Xenia, the expendable person. You know. 'Oh, you need to kill someone? Take Xenia, nobody will miss her.'

And there she was again - off in her own world, now-empty soup spoon halfway up to her mouth, the soup having slipped off back into the bowl already.

She sighed. Isaac looked over from the Hades table.

_Are you okay?_

His message was written all over his face.

She nodded, a clipped nod. He returned to his food.

Nobody saw the exchange, nobody cared.

And then Madame Maxime stood up, shot a couple sparks into the air, and called everyone to attention.

Heads snapped towards her, eager to know.

"Attention, les étudiants. Nous avons reçu un avis qu'il y va être un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tenue à Hogwarts cette année. Et nous sommes autorisés à apporter des délégués. Seuls les élèves de cinquième année et plus peuvent participer, mais je vais prendre deux étudiants, un garçon et une fille-de quatrième année et en dessous. Tout le monde années cinquième et au-dessus qui souhaite venir, s'il vous plaît entrer votre nom au Professeur Kirouac. Nous allons ensuite organiser un tournoi de décider les vingt premiers étudiants," she said imperiously.

Aurelia and Isaac exchanged secret looks.

_Could it be?_

* * *

><p>Isaac scribbled down his name and Aurelia's name and faction on separate pieces of parchment. Handing them to his DADA professor, he then joined his friend outside the door and they headed off.<p>

"I've got Potions next, Jacques."

"Well _I've_ got Chilcott, Chevalier," he snorted.

"I know. I've Chilcott right after lunch, he lets me take naps occasionally."

"I've got Auclair after lunch. She... doesn't let me take naps."

"I win."

"Shut up."

"I win, I win, I win, I beat Isaac Jacques in a game of..."

"Hah, whose the winner _now_?"

"Still me."

"You're terrible, you know?"

"I know."

"See you at the greenhouses later, yeah Jacques?"

"Yeah, Chevalier."

Just as they were about to split into different hallways, Isaac stopped short.

Lia looked behind her.

"What _now_, Jacques?"

"We call each other by surnames."

"Indeed."

"And we speak in English."

"Indeed."

"Everybody else talks in French."

"Indeed."

"And calls us by our given names."

"Indeed."

"And we're friends."

"I suppose so."

"Don't you think we should at least call each other by our given names?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like calling you Jacques. It's fun."

"But Chevalier is annoying to say."

"Too bad."

"Lia," Isaac tested the name out on his tongue, "I like that a lot more than Chevalier.

The girl tested out 'Isaac'.

"Fine. You win."

She narrowed her eyes playfully, before disappearing down the corridor towards the Potions classroom.

Isaac shook his head, chuckling, and headed to History of Magic.

He took a nap straight through it. And Professor Chilcott merely sighed.

He knew the two first years would do fine anyway, so there was no point in making them listen.

* * *

><p>"Lunch time, lunch time, it's time - for - lunch~" sang Lia as she skipped along next to Isaac.<p>

"Merlin, Lia," he sighed, "calm down, it's just lunch!"

"Yes, Isaac," she huffed impatiently, "but this lunch is special! We get to see who gets to go to Hogwarts!"

"And you have doubt that we aren't going?"

"Yes."

"Nutter," he muttered. His legs, longer than Lia's, made longer strides and she hurried to keep up.

"I'm not a nutter," she said offended.

"Of course you aren't, dear, I was just having a go at you," said Isaac, his voice condescending.

"Why I otta-"

"You ought to do nothing, Lia, because we are here and you need to go to your _own_ table to eat lunch. No more freeloading at Hades just because you don't like being by yourself."

"Then come eat with me!"

"Hah, that was a funny one. Try again next time, Lia. I'll walk with you to Chilcott, yeah? I have a question to ask him anyway."

"Okay, Mr. Nerd."

She danced off before he had a chance to respond, giggles exploding out of her.

He shook his head again, before turning to his table and sitting down.

"Votre petite amie ne vient pas plus aujourd'hui?" asked a teasing sixth-year in most of his classes.

"Non, et elle n'est pas ma copine. Nous sommes onze ans."

"Quoi que vous disiez, d'Isaac."

He ate at lightning speed, eager to see the list of people going to Hogwarts.

As soon as the last bite of confit de canard left his plate and made it's way into his stomach, he pushed back his chair and stood up.

Lia saw him from across the hall, and finishing her last bit of salad, stood up as well.

They walked over to the list of students going to Hogwarts, and sure enough, under the column labeled "Premier Anèes", the two names were "Chevalier, Aurelia" and "Jacques, Isaac."

They briefly glanced over the rest of the sheet.

_Allaire, Èmilie. (Demeter; 7th Year)_

_Berteux, Joseph. (Zeus; 7th Year)_

_Biglari, Lucian. (Dionysus; 6th Year)_

_Caceres, Noèmi. (Apollo; 5th Year)_

_Castillo, Marie. (Aphrodite; 6th Year)_

_Chevalier, Eveline. (Athena; 5th Year)_

_Christensen, Fumi. (Hephaestus; 7th Year)_

_Clyde, Gilles. (Hephaestus; 5th Year)_

_Dauphin, Lèon. (Poseidon; 7th Year)_

_Davion, Marcelle. (Hera; 5th Year)_

_Dax, Maurice. (Poseidon; 7th Year)_

_Easterling, Olivier. (Hades; 6th Year)_

_Eitkis, Marianna. (Demeter; 6th Year)_

_Eynard, Noel. (Ares; 7th Year)_

_Fabre, Pierre. (Ares; 6th Year)_

_Falco, Odette. (Aphrodite; 6th Year)_

_Fernandes, Maryse. (Ares; 6th Year)_

_Ferrero, Vincente. (Apollo; 6th Year)_

_Foix, Victoire. (Hera; 7th Year)_

_Gatlin, Sophie. (Demeter; 5th Year)_

_Gallatio, Adèlaide. (Aphrodite; 4th Year)_

_Grandel, Estelle. (Hera; 4th Year)_

_Iverson, Matteo. (Zeus; 3rd Year)_

_Kotte, Félix. (Poseidon; 3rd Year)_

_Nowry, Alan. (Apollo; 2nd Year)_

_St. Croix, Pénélope. (Demeter; 2nd Year)_

It was a lot of people. And Eva Chevalier was on it.

* * *

><p>Lia ran out of the lunch room. She heard Isaac's footsteps behind her, but ignored them. She ran and ran and ran, eventually turning up at Lotte's portrait.<p>

The little girl in the portrait took one look at Lia and swung open. The girl stumbled in, and Lotte shut again. As Isaac came puffing over, she opened again and let him in.

"Lia," he called out.

"Lia! What's wrong? You said you wanted to go to Hogwarts!"

"I do," cried a muffled voice from somewhere overhead.

"But Eva is going! And Triwizard is such a dangerous thing! I know because I've li- I've read things on it! People have _died_, Isaac, _died_. And my _sister_ might be a candidate!"

"Lia. Lia. Lia! Relax. It'll be okay. They won't let anyone die. That's why they stopped them, remember? But now they're starting again, so it must be much safer. She's going to be okay."

Lia, still hysterical, calmed down after a few minutes of soothing from Isaac, the deities, and Lotte.

"Isaac," said a stern Hades.

His head snapped up.

"Yes, Hades, sir!"

"Go to class. She'll be fine. If Auclair asks why you're late, it's because I needed to talk to you."

The boy nodded, and left.

"Lia."

"Yes, Zeus."

"You need to go to class."

"It's History of Magic, Chilcott could care less."

"Then at least go pack."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid," she muttered under her breath, waving her wand over clothing and books and parchments and quills.<p>

They shrunk to fit into her trunk, but she left a change of clothes out, as well as the dragon-hide slouch bag she'd bought in Diagon Alley. The rest of her clothes and school supplies floated into the trunk, and then the trunk shut itself.

One last flick of the wrist, and her trunk shrunk to fit into the bag. She shoved the change of clothes into it as well, and slipped her wand into a hidden compartment.

Lia slung the bag over her shoulder and went downstairs to breakfast.

She hardly blinked as Isaac fell into step beside her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey to you, too. You ready to go?"

"Nope, just waiting for Teddy to come back with Mère's letter."

"Ah, me as well."

The rest of the walk was made in companionable silence.

Teddy the Eagle-Owl was waiting for Lia when she sat down. She pulled the letter and pouch off of his leg. The pouch, as expected, was full of galleons. She scanned the letter, which told her to be safe, write often, study hard, etc., etc.

She shoved the pouch of galleons into her own bag, before settling down to eat.

"Si vous partez à Hogwarts, s'il vous plaît rester assis. Si non, pleasee la tête de votre première classe," Madame Maxime's voice boomed out. All but the twenty-eight chosen students remained seated.

"Tout le monde comprend l'anglais, correct?"

The entire group nodded.

"Good. Zen I shall speek in Eenglish, as to practeece for 'Ogwarts. We weel be leeving shortly, so pleese follow me out zees way."

She stood up and left, and everyone formed a single file line behind her.

A large, powder-blue carriage, pulled by large, beautiful Abraxans. She gasped, remembering the same carriage so many years ago (or was it so many years to come?).

The inside, however, was much different than she thought. After all, she'd never been inside it.

Each student had their own door, and behind the door was a dorm room. The carriage must have had an undetectable extension charm on it, because there was no way the carriage could fit twenty-nine rooms and still have a sitting area in the center.

She pulled open the silvery door that read "Lia Chevalier" on it, in curly script.

She was surprised to find herself in what looked like her very own dorm room, complete with a large. empty picture frame. Under the frame was enscribed, _The Olympians and Hestia_. She knocked on the wall near it, and sure enough, all thirteen deities came strolling in.

"Lia," Aphrodite squealed, "are any of my girls here?"

"Do you not keep tabs on your own faction?"

"No," responded most of the deities together.

Lia rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's three Aphrodite girls - Marie Castillo, Odette Falco, and Adèlaide Gallatio.

"Oh, I love Marie and Adèlaide! I've never really spoken to Odette, but they're wonderful girls."

"That's wonderful, 'Dite," scoffed Apollo, "how about Apollo kids?"

"Three. Noèmi Caceres, Vincente Ferrero, and Alan Nowry."

"Vincente and Noèmi are sweet kids - but I've never met this Alan Nowry kid. Are you sure he's in my faction?"

"I'm quite sure, 'pollo."

"Hmm."

"Shut up, now. I want to read."

She sat down and cracked open a muggle book called _And Then There Were None._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I suck at accents, okay?

French in this chapter, so here. And just so you know, if anyone speaks French out there. I just run sentences through Google Translate.

'Etes-vous au mauvais endroit, ma chère?' = Are you in the wrong place, dear?

'Mon calendrier de dire avec le professeur Fortunat Charms.' = My timetable say Charms with Professor Fortunat.

'Vous êtes la second. Eh bien, venez vous asseoir. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, parce que c'est une classe NEWT niveau et nous allons très vite.' = You're the second one. Well, you can sit. Feel free to ask questions, because it is a NEWT level class and we go fast.

'Attention, les étudiants. Nous avons reçu un avis qu'il y va être un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tenue à Hogwarts cette année. Et nous sommes autorisés à apporter des délégués. Seuls les élèves de cinquième année et plus peuvent participer, mais je vais prendre deux étudiants, un garçon et une fille-de quatrième année et en dessous. Tout le monde années cinquième et au-dessus qui souhaite venir, s'il vous plaît entrer votre nom au Professeur Kirouac. Nous allons ensuite organiser un tournoi de décider les vingt premiers étudiants.' = Attention, students. We have recieved notice that there is going to be a Triwizard Tournament held in Hogwarts this year. And we are allowed to bring delegates. Only students from fifth year and above may compete, however I will be taking two students -a boy and a girl- from fourth year and below. Everybody fifth year and above who wishes to come, please enter your name to Professor Kirouac. We will then hold a tournament to decide the top twenty students.

Votre petite amie ne vient pas plus aujourd'hui? = Your girlfriend not coming over today?

Non, et elle n'est pas ma copine. Nous sommes onze ans. = No, and she's not my girlfriend. We're eleven years old.

Quoi que vous disiez, d'Isaac = Whatever you say, Isaac.

confit de canard = duck confit (French: _confit de canard_) is a French dish made with the leg of the duck. (as per wikipedia)

Si vous partez à Hogwarts, s'il vous plaît rester assis. Si non, pleasee la tête de votre première classe. = If you are heading to Hogwarts, please remain seated. If not, please head to your first class.

Tout le monde comprend l'anglais, correct? = Everyone comprehends English, correct?


End file.
